Quake
by NinjaKunoichiReid
Summary: What if there was another worldkiller that no one knew about: Quake. Reign attacks and kidnaps Winn to make him become Quake. Will team Supergirl find a way to bring Winn back to the light. 3x16 post.
1. Chapter 1

Winn was at home laying in his bed. He keeps turning and turning.

 _Winn's Dream: the sky was a fiery orange and there were four people flying in the sky. There was Reign, Purity, Pestilence and then Quake. Supergirl was on the ground weakened by kryptonite. Quake comes down "Please don't do this." Kara begged. "You've been a threat to us for too long Supergirl it's time to meet your doom!" Quake said. Quake brings his hands up and sends shockwaves through Kara's body and she flies into the pit._

Winn gasps as he wakes up. "Oh god it was just a nightmare." Winn said

The next morning came and Winn was walking with James. Winn stares at the ground hasn't said anything since they began walking. "Winn are you okay?" James asked looking at him. Winn says nothing. "Winn?" he asked again still nothing. "Winn!" James yelled Winn looks up at him. "Yeah?" Winn asked "I asked if you were okay." James said

"Yeah i'm fine." Winn said "Winn tell me the truth." James said "I'm fine." Winn said James looks at him and stops walking. "What are you doing? We have to get to Kara." Winn explained "I'm not going anywhere until you say something." James said WInn sighs. "Last night I had a dream it was more of a vision that Kara had." Winn said

"You mean when she had a vision about the worldkillers." James said "Yeah and somehow I am connected with it." Winn said "Huh?" James asked "I had a vision that there were not three but four worldkillers and I was one of them. Kara is on the ground weaken by kryptonite begging us for mercy and we kill her." Winn said

"Winn." James said "James i'm not kidding. Why would I make this up?" Winn asked "So you think that you are one of the worldkillers?" James asked "Yes." Winn said

"Then we need to tell Kara." James said "No James please! I trust you don't tell Kara." Winn pleaded "But what if Reign finds out? We have to at least find a way for you not to be like Julia and Grace." James said "I'll figure it out i'm not going evil like my father was." Winn said

James stares at Winn in concern.

Meanwhile,

Reign, Purity, and Pestilence were at their fortress of solitude. "My children." The dark kryptonian said "Our family is almost complete once you find your brother we will bring darkness to the earth." she said "But first you need to get rid of the human inside."

Pestilence closes her eyes and inhales then opens them again. "The human is gone the moment I came in Grace had fallen." she said "I can still feel Samantha fighting me but she won't be for long." Reign said "Julia is still fighting as well but she is getting weaker." Purity said "Go my children and find your brother." the dark kryptonian said

All three worldkillers fly out of their fortress of solitude.

Winn gasps from his seat. He looks at James. "There coming." Winn whispered "Who's coming?" James asked "Reign." Winn said then there was a crash. Kara and the others get up from there seat. Kara's door then comes down. It was the worldkillers. Purity lets out a scream and everyone falls down and groaning trying to get up.

James was the first to get up he sees Winn trying to get away from Reign. He was going to grab his shield when a punch comes to his face knocking him out. Winn crawls to his bag and pulls out a gun. "Puny human you know bullets won't work on me." Reign said "I know but kryptonite will." Winn said and with that he shoots the kryptonite at Reign.

Reign yells out in pain. "You insolent brat!" she yelled Reign tries to get up but she falls down instead Purity and Pestilence help her up. With that distraction Winn runs out the door.

Winn continues to run until he is stopped when Purity lands in front of him. Winn turns around but Reign and Pestilence were behind him they all close in on him. "What do you want from me?" Winn asked "You know what you are Winn you are one of us." Reign said

"I am nothing like you." Winn said "Not yet but you will." Purity said "It's time for Quake to rise." Pestilence said Reign grabs Winn. "You just need to get rid of the human inside you and we will help you with that." Reign said Purity knocks out Winn. Then they disappear.

Later,

Kara wakes up. "Guys wake up!" she yelled and everyone gets up from the ground. "What happened?" Alex asked "Reign she attacked us." Hank said "Where's Winn?" Kara asked Everyone looks around and Winn was nowhere to be found.

Winn wakes up on the ground he sees a hologram of the dark kryptonian. "Welcome Quake." The dark kryptonian. "I will never become one of you." Winn said "Oh think you will besides you don't really have a choice." she said

Winn gets up ready to leave when a force had stopped him. "Huh?" he asked Winn grabs his head and begins to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Winn wakes he is in a dark forest there was fog all in the forest. There was a dead women on the ground and he gasps then he feels someone touching his shoulder he turns around to see Sam and Julia.

Winn backs up. "Hey easy." Sam said "Where am I?" Winn asked "You're inside your mind well our mind." Sam said "Who are you?" Winn asked "My name is Sam." Sam said Winn turns to Julia. "And who are you?" Winn asked "Julia Freeman." Julia said "Winn Schott." Winn said " we know saw the news about your dad so sorry." Sam said "Thanks." Winn said

"So what do we do now?" Julia asked "Right now we need to find a way out of here and into our bodies before Reign and the others hurt more innocent people." Sam said "I agree with that." Winn said then they heard a growl.

Everyone stops talking. "What was that?" Julia asked "I have no idea." Winn said they turn around to try and find the sound. They hear the growl again and this time a shadow shows up. "What the hell is that?" Winn asked the shadow starts to roar.

"Run!" Sam yelled and they begin to run.

Elseware,

Everyone had just arrived at the DEO. Lena was at the command center trying to locate Reign. "Lena what are you doing here?" Kara asked "What does it look like? I'm helping." Lena said "I think you've done enough helping." Kara said "i know you don't trust me after the kryptonite situation but I want to have Sam back as much as you do." she said

"Not only that we have to find Winn he is missing as well." Mon-El said "What?" Lena asked "Someone attacked us and by the time we woke up Winn was gone." Kara asked

"Why would they want Winn?" Lena asked "I know why." James said everyone looks at James. "What do you know?" Kara asked

"Before we went to see you Winn told me that he had a vision of him and the worldkillers killing you and taking over the world." James said "Why didn't he say anything?" Kara asked "He didn't know if it was actually true but now that they have him…" James was cut off "We need to find them now!" Jonn yelled

"And we are also going to need a lot of help we can get." Alex said "Luckily we know some people who can." Kara said

"Hey boss we got something." one of the agents said "Is it Winn?" Kara asked "Yeah and it looks like he's coming here." he said "And he's coming in pretty fast." Alex said "Everyone take cover!" Kara said and they hide when they heard a crash coming from the tunnel.

It was the worldkillers again and this time they have a new member. This person is wearing all black with silver and blue and on its sleeves. He was also wearing a mask like reign's but his was covering its entire face.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Lena asked "You can call me Quake." he said his voice was disguised because of his mask.

Quake began to walk towards Mon-El who was still trying to get up. Kara sees him and then gets up. "Hey!" she yelled Quake turns toward her. "If you want to fight someone fight me!" Kara yelled "Gladly!" Quake yelled

Kara was activating her laser eyes. "Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you! Especially with so many people in here." he said Kara shuts them down.

"Guess we'll do this the old fashion way." she said Kara and Quake began to run towards each other.

They grab each other and fly out of the DEO. "Supergirl!" Lena yelled "Someone has to go after her!" James yelled "I'll go." Imra said as she flew out. Mon-el was about to tag along when Purity let out a scream. Mon-El falls back down and lets out a horrific scream. "You won't be going anywhere." Purity said and she walks towards Mon-el getting ready to finish him off when Alex fires her gun. Purity yells as she was shot.

Alex runs to Mon-el and helps him up. "You okay?" she asked "Yeah." he said

Hank was losing his battle against Reign. Reign was about to activate her laser eyes when Jonn had went through her and landed right beside her. Reign punches him and he goes through a couple of walls and lands in Winn's lab.

Jonn turns back into Hank Henshaw. Reign picks Jonn up and was activating her laser eyes again. "You martians are so weak." she said and she was about to fire them when Mon-El crashed into her.

Meanwhile,

Quake and Supergirl had landed on the ground sending a shock. The glass of cars and building shattered. "It's Supergirl!" A girl yelled everyone gathered around to watch her fight the bad guy.

Supergirl screams as Quake shoots his hands out and Supergirl flips and falls to the ground. Kara swings her legs to Quake's and he falls down and Kara does a backflip to stand up.

Quake gets up and feels blood dripping down from his lip. He gets up to see Supergirl with a pole she swings it and hits him. Quake lands on a car he was trying to get up when he sees Supergirl trying to throw a car on top of him. As she throws it Quake shoots both his hands out and it lands back to her.

Kara lands hard on the ground and Quake was trying to land on top of her when she moves out of the way just in time as he lands. As Kara was getting ready to punch Quake blocks it and tries to pumch back when Kara grabs his hand and puts them behind his back same with his other arm.

"Stand down!" Kara yelled "Never!" Quake yelled he brings his head up and it hits Kara on her lip and she lets go of him. Quake shoots his hand out and she lands on the ground. Quake picks up Kara. "This time we're going to make sure you stay dead!" he yelled


	3. Chapter 3

"This time we're going to make sure that you stay dead!" he yelled Quake was about to kill Kara when Imra crashed into him. Kara tries to get herself back up but she was failing. Quake lands on top of her. "You bitch!" he yelled Imra struggles to get herself loose. Quake smacks her. "You never should've interfered." he said

Quake shoots his hand and Imra closes her eyes waiting for her death. Kara gets up and shoots her laser eyes at him. Quake screams when it hits him and his mask was burning his face he takes the mask off and throws it to the ground.

Quake turns around to Kara who looks at him in shock. "Winn?" Kara said Winn flies away from Kara. "WINN!" Kara yelled

Deo,

Kara and Imra arrived back to the Deo. "Are you guys okay?" Mon-El asked "Yeah I just need to be alone right now." Kara said as she walked by Mon-El. Alex walked after her. "I'll talk to her." Alex said

Kara was in the training room walking back and forth. "Hey are you ok?" Alex asked when she came in. "Alex, James was right when I was battling Quake his mask came off and I saw Winn. I couldn't believe it but it was him." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Kara i'm so sorry." Alex said

Alex hugs her. "What did they do to him" Kara said as she was crying "I don't know but we will find a cure for him." Alex said

Worldkiller's head:

"Did we lose it?" Sam asked "I think we did." Winn said "Yeah for now." Julia said "We need to find a way out of here." Sam said "The only way for us to get out of here is if one of can contact the DEO and that way Supergirl can come get us and take us back." Winn said "Yeah but which one of us are going to do it?' Sam asked

"I'll do it." Winn said "And why should you do it?" Julia asked angry "Because I know Supergirl better and I work for the DEO so…" Winn said "UGH we don't have time for this! Just do it!" Sam yelled

Elseware:

Kara was walking back to the main hall when she felt a pain in her head. Quake, Reign, Purity, and Pestilence joined a circle and there was no sun. Quake felt a pain in his head. "What's happening to me?" Quake yelled At the same time Kara and Quake had fainted.

Alex runs to Kara when she sees her fall. "KARA!" Alex yelled Alex lifts her up. "Hey your okay, your okay." Alex said Kara was not moving when Alex put her on the gurney.

Quake had just woken up. The sun had came back out. Quake gets up to talk to the dark kryptonian. "What happened? Why did I pass out?" he asked "It's your other half he's trying to breakout." The dark kryptonian answered "That's not going to happen! How do I get rid of him?!" Quake yelled

"You two have to separate in order for you to destroy him." the dark kryptonian answered "Kara she must know the answer" Quake said "Then grab the kryptonian and get that information." the dark kryptonian said

DEO,

Kara gasps when she wakes up. Alex and Mon-El were standing right next to her. "What happened?" Kara asked "You passed out in the middle of the floor and was unrespomsive so I took you to the infermery." Alex said

"Are you okay?" Mon-el asked "I think I know how to save Winn and Sam." Kara said

Quake, Reign, Purity and Pestilence had arrived at the DEO. An alarm starting ringing around the main room. "What the hell is that?" Brainy asked Alex ran to the computer. "It's the Worldkillers they're here." she said

"Everybody get ready!" Jonn yelled everyone ran to grab their guns that were hanging off the walls. They were all getting ready to fire when the door was knocked. All the DEO agents fired there guns at the Worldkillers but the bullets were not affected. Quake brings his hands to the ground and every sing agent went down.

Alex brings out her gun and shoots the kryptonite at Quake. He goes down and his body is covered in green. Purity lets out a scream before Alex could shoot at them. Alex crashes into the dashboard knocked out.

Kara flies into Reign and they fly out of the DEO. Quake and Mon-El begin to fight. Jonn fights Purity and Imra fights Pestilence. Quake brings out his right hand and Mon-El is hit with his powers. Quake jumps while trying to bring his down to Mon-El but he rolls out of the way just in time. Mon-El tries to punch him but Quake blocks it with his left hand.

Quake swings his legs under Mon-El but he jumps and punches him. Quake moves back. He brings out both of his hands and Mon-El goes down knocked out.

Purity lets out a scream and everyone brings there hands to their ears to block the sound. Quake brings out his hands again and Jonn and Imra were out. Quake walks over Mon-El who hasn't moved. He picks him up and throws him over shoulder.

"Reign is out with Supergirl both of you help her out." Winn said "And why are we bringing him?" Purity asked "The Kryptonian cares for this one she will bring us what we need until then he is our prisoner." he explained Purity and Pestilence nod their heads and fly out.

Kara and Reign were punching each other while they were flying. Reign throws Kara to the ground. Kara gets back up and leaps into the sky. Reign was still standing and Purity and Pestilence arrived.

"You couldn't fight me yourself so you bring your friends along?" Reign said "I'm not afraid of any of you." Supergirl said "We will make you afraid." Reign said "Sam this isn't you think about what you are doing." Kara said

"My name is Reign and we already know what you are afraid." she said "Our brother has your daximate friend." Purity said "No your lying." Kara said "Oh really." Quake said from behind her. Mon-El was handcuffed and Quake's hand over his throat. "Mon-El." Kara said quietly. "What do you want?"

"Our brother is dying appearantly while we were trying to drain your powers he got affected as well." Pestilance said "I only have a few more weeks to live I need you to find a cure." Quake said "And if I don't?" Kara asked "Then your friend dies." Quake said "Kara no." Mon-El said

"SHUT UP!" Quake yelled as he began to choke him. Mon-El lets out a gasp adn tries to bring his hands up. "Stop i'll do it." Kara said Quake brings his hand down. "You only have a couple days to find me a cure or else he's dead." Quake said

They all fly away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your not really thinking of helping them?" Brainy asked "She has to Mon-El's life is on the line." Imra said "And so is Winn if Quake dies then he dies." Alex said "Not to mention the entire city." Jonn said everyone started arguing. Kara is getting angry she hated seeing her friends fight. "ENOUGH!" She yelled

Everyone looks at her in shock. "We are going to rescue Mon-El and Winn I need everyone not to argue so we get this done." She said Kara turns to James. "James, I need you to find Lena and see if she can make more kryptonite." she said "On it." James said he pulls out his phone and walks out to call Lena.

"Brainy I need you to find Mon-El's location. Fill in Lena as she gets here." Kara continued "Yes ma'am." Brainy said "Alex, Jonn and Imra you guys are coming with me so we can capture Winn." She said "Without hurting him?" Imra asked Kara nods. "Alright people lets get going!" she said

Everyone walks away to get ready.

The worldkillers had landed in their dark fortress. Quake was still holding Mon-El until he pushed him on the floor. Mon-El landed on his knees bringing his cuffed hands in front of him. All four worldkillers were standing right in front of him. Quake grabs him again and shoves him on a wall. Reign comes with manacles and puts them on Mon-El's arms and legs. Mon-El struggles but as he did his arms and legs begin to burn. He screams.

"This is made of both kryptonite and lead when ever you try to move that will happen." Quake said Mon-El looks at Quake. "Winn, you don't want to do this." Mon-El said

"Nobody asked you to speak." Reign said "My children." Dark krptonian said "We need to finish in order to destroy that krpytonian." "Not with our brother dying Supergirl is going to bring us the cure before we know it, then once it is here that's when kill her." Purity said

"I can do this." quake said "Lets get started then." the dark kryptonian said Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Quake grabbed each others hand and closed their eyes. Lights were coming out of all of them and made a hole through their dark fortress. The light had hit the sun and it started to turn red.

Supergirl was flying around trying to find Winn. She suddenly felt weak. Kara lands quickly on a rooftop.

Quake was feeling weak as well the sun was alost red. They were so close until he had passed out. "Winn!" Mon-El yelled quake wakes but this time it was Winn who was in control. Winn backs up and sees everyone with their eyes closed and hands held. He walks over to Mon-El. "Winn please tell me its you." he said

"It's me." Winn said "Let me get you out." he releases mon-el of his manacles. "You have to tell Kara where we are." Winn said "Why can't you come with me?" Mon-El asked "Quake is trying to take over. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Winn explained "Winn…" Mon-El trailed off "Go!" Winn yelled

Mon-El runs away from him. Winn turns around to see Reign and the others. Reign gives Winn a right hook. Winn yells out and smacks into the wall. He gets up and this time Quake takes over. "I needed that." Quake said "Figured. We need to find the daxamite before he sends a signal to our location." Reign said

"Too late." Supergirl said as she crashed through the ceiling. Mon-El, Alex, and Jonn were there as well. "Get them!" Quake yelled Reign shot her laser eyes at Supergirl who ducked while sliding on her knees. Quake is fighting Mon-El, Reign is fighting Supergirl, Jonn is fighting Pestilence, and Alex is fighting Purity.

Purity lets out a scream and Alex is flown back into a wall. Alex struggles to get up. "Julia this isn't you. It's time for you to rise up and show what you are made of." Alex said Julia was struggling to have to have control. Her eyes kept on turning from white to black. Pestilence tries to scratch Jonn but he backs up and swings his legs under hers. Pestilence falls down.

Pestilence sees Purity struggling she goes over to her and kicks her in her stomach. Purity goes down. "You humans are so weak." Pestilence said Purity gets up but Julia was in charge. "Who are you calling weak?" Julia asked she gets up and lets out a scream and Pestilence hits a wall.

Everyone stops fighting. "Come on Julia." Kara said Quake walks in between both of them. "Enough!" he yelled Pestilence gets up and pushes Quake out of the way. Julia lets out a scream to try and stop Pestilence from coming at her but she is still walking. Pestilence manages to scratch Julia in her stomach. Julia screams in pain and falls to her knees.

Julia stands once more and screams at Pestilence. Pestilence could not move and was getting weaker so was Julia. Julia lets out one more powerful scream and Pestilence was gone. Julia falls. "Julia!" Kara yelled as she runs up to her. "Were going to get you to the DEO."

"It's too late for me." Julia said "You-You tell my parents that I tried to be strong." "Alex!" Kara screamed "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Julia cried "It's okay." Kara said "No it's not." Julia said then she closes her eyes.

Quake then lets out a scream while falls to his knees. The fortress starts rumbling. Everyone watches when Pestilence and Purities powers start coming towards Reign. "We need to get moving!" Jonn yelled

Kara grabs a hold of Alex and everyone flies out of the fortress. Reign runs up to Quake. "Come on brother we need to go." she said Quake nods and they fly out the fortress falls.

Quake and Reign see Supergirl and the others leaving. Quake about to go after them when Reign puts a hand to his chest. "Don't." Reign said "Why not they made our sisters kill themselves." he said "We will get our revenge but first we need to do something else." Reign said "And what is that?" Quake asked

"There is still a piece of Sam that needs to go. Her daughter Ruby." She said "And there is another thing that we need to get rid of. Winn still cares for the kryptonian and his mother." Quake said "We'll get rid of the mother and Ruby then take our revenge on the kryptonian." Reign said both of them smile.

In the Worldkiller's Head:

Winn and Sam were sitting on the ground screaming and clutching their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonn and Supergirl had arrived at Mary's house. Supergirl knocks on the door. "Mary Schott we need to talk to you." Kara said No one answered the door. "Lets go." Jonn said and they open the door. "Ms. Schott." Jonn said Mary comes out of her room with a gun.

"Supergirl." Mary said "Sorry if we startled you." Kara said "Oh no your fine." Mary said "You remember Jonn Jones of the FBI." Kara said "We have reason to believe that Quake is on his way here." he said "Which means that this house is not safe. We need to get you out of it" Kara said

"He's him isn't he?" Mary asked "My Winn is Quake." Kara looks up and down at her. "How do you know?" Kara asked

Both Jonn and Supergirl walk into Winn's room. "I never told him where he was from. I wanted my son to have a normal childhood. And then he started doodling things all over his books. Both Sr and I grounded him for it." Mary said "He drew it on the wall just to spite us. And when I saw the news I knew."

"What ever happened to Winn while he was growing up was not your fault Mary." Kara said "But it was. All I ever wanted to do was to protect him especially when his father had finally snapped. I never wanted to abandon Winn but his father forced me to. I went to visit him one time in prison. He told me if I ever went near Winn again that he would kill him. So I had no choice. I thought that we were safe once he died but I was wrong he's still in danger."

Jonn walks up towards Mary. "We need to get you out of here before Quake comes." he said Mary nods her head. Then they heard someone landing. "It's Winn, Jonn get her out of here." Kara said "On it." he said "Please don't hurt him!" Mary yelled as she was taken away.

Kara runs to find a place to hide.

Quake comes inside the house and started walking. "Mary." Quake said "I know you're here." Quake walks into Winn's old room. "Did you miss me Mary?" Quake asked as he opened the closet but he was surprised to see Supergirl holding a gun. "So very much." she said

Kara fires the gun at him. Quake falls down and is tied up by whatever was inside the gun. He struggles but he could not break free. Supergirl walks up to Quake. "Winn, i'm sorry." Kara said she punches him in his face. Quake was knocked out. Kara picks him up bridal style and takes him to the DEO.

The next time Winn wakes up he is cuffed to a table. He sees James, Lena, Kara, Jonn, Alex, and Mon-El staring at him. Quake struggles to get loose.

"How long do you think Reign knows we have him?" Lena asked "Not long which is why we have to do this quickly." Kara said "I have to get Ruby." Alex said she heads out of the main room.

"When I get out of here I am going to tear you apart limb from-" Quake was cut off when Lena put up a cover field. "We don't need to hear that." Lena said Kara tries to see Winn but as she did it it messed her up and she screamed. "It blocked off my x ray vision." Kara said looking at Lena. Lena turns her head away.

Lena, I want you to find a cure for Agent Schott before Reign finds out where he is." Jonn ordered "Yes sir." Lena said "The rest of us should train so we can be prepared when Reign comes." Jonn said everyone nods their heads and leaves.

Lena was looking at the screen. She sees Quake trying to activate his powers but every time he does he is infected by the kryptonite.

Reign had pulled out a hologram of the dark kryptonian. "Where is Quake?" she asked "The kryptonian has taken him." Reign answered "Find him." the dark kryptonian said as she faded away.

Reign's quest to find and kill Ruby was gonna have to wait. She begins to fly towards the DEO.

Kara and Jonn were training. Jonn was getting ready to punch Kara when she blocked it and punch him in his face. She swings her legs underneath Jonn's legs and he falls down. Jonn gets back up.

They stop when Lena calls. "Yes." Kara said "I think I found a cure." Lena said Jonn and Kara leave the training room.

Everyone arrives in the main room. "There's a rock called Hauren-El." Lena said "If you can find this it should be able to split Winn and Quake." "Where is it found?" James asked "It's usually on Krypton but Krypton is gone." Kara said "Not all of it." Lena said "Brainy and I were able to find half of it in space."

"So then we need to go there and get that rock." Jonn said "Mon-El and I will go." Kara said "Are you sure?" Alex asked "Yes, someone has to stay here and keep and eye on Winn just in case he escapes." Kara said

"Lets get to it." Mon-El said

* * *

 **Mon-El and Kara are about to go to Krypton. I have to re-watch episode season 3 episode 20. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Kara and Mon-El have left for Krypton.

Meanwhile,

James and Lena showed Mary where Winn was being contained. By the time they arrived they Quake was already free of his restraints. "How did he get out?" James asked "I think the kryptonite wasn't strong enough." Lena said "Can he still get out?" Mary asked "No he shouldn't." Lena said

"I would like to be alone with my son." Mary said "I don't think it's a good idea to be alone ." Lena said "I know Winn is still in there please just let me talk with him." Mary said James and Lena leave Mary with Winn.

Mary walks up to his cell. "Winn?" Mary asked "There is no more Winn only Quake." he said "Cut the bullshit I know my son is still in there." Mary said "Winn is gone and once I am out of here I will kill every single person starting with you." Quake said "No it's not true I know you are still in there Winn don't let him control you." Mary said

Quake runs up to the wall of his cell but was knocked down when he ran into it. Mary backs up just as James and Lena ran back in. "I think that's enough." James said and she takes her out. Quake gets back up and tries to use his powers but they were still weak and not strong enough to break it. Lena presses a button and kryptonite started going through Quake's veins.

Elseware,

Mon-El and Kara had arrived on Krypton. They see a bunch of people walking towards them, Kara sees a person wearing light blue clothes. "Mom?" she asked "Kara." Alura said they both hug each other. "I thought you were dead." Kara said "Me too, my child." Alura said they break apart from each other.

"Who's this?" Alura asked "Oh, um this is Mon-El." Kara said "It's an honor to meet you." Mon-El said "I wish that I could tell you everything, but I really need your help." Kara said "My friends Winn and Sam have been taken over by a dark kryptonian who call themselves Quake and Reign we need to borrow the Hauren-El in order to save them both."

"We can take this to the council they'll be able to help you." Alura said "Thank you." Kara said

Deo,

Quake was sitting in his cell. He was trying to get out of his cell. Quake brings out his hands and activates his powers. He sees that there was almost an opening. He pushes his powers further. A few seconds later the cage was down.

Deo agents started coming in activating their guns. They started firing at Quake who brought out both of his hands at the agents who went down. James and Lena run in.

"I thought you said he couldn't break out!" James yelled Lena grabs the remote from her pocket and was about to press the button when Quake brought his hands out and they both went down. Quake takes off the strap on his shoulder and stepped on it.

James gets up and tries to punch him but Quake blocks them he brings out his hands and pushes James back. Quake runs on the walls and brings his hand out again at James who gets knocked into the table.

Quake begins to fly out of the Deo.

Kara and Mon-El were walking around Argo. "Your father would've been so excited to see you." Alura said "So much has changed if i'd known that you were alive I never would have stopped searching for you." Kara said

"And there is something else that you should know." Alura said "What is it mom?" Kara asked

Alura turns around. "Mom?" Kara asked "Years ago before you were born I had a vision, it was of you turning evil and your father and I we did something that we both regret." Alura said "Mom! What did you do!" Kara asked

"Alura and Non had a son, so we took him and went to see sorcerer but we didn't know what she was going to do with him until we saw that she was trying to kill him and transfering his essence into you we stopped her and sent their son to Earth." Alura said

"Mom how could you do that?!" Kara asked "It was the only way that you would grow up good." Alura said "Where is their son?" she asked "You already know him, your friend Winn is Astra and Non's son." Alura said

Kara gasps. "What?" Kara asked "Kara, i'm so sorry." Alura said she tries to touch her but Kara shrugs her off and walks away

* * *

 **Quake escaped and now we know the real truth about Winn. I wanted this chapter to be a reference to Once Upon A Time in season 4 but I don't think I have the story right. Oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was hanging out Jonn, Myronn, and Ruby. Alex and Hank were watching as Ruby and Myronn began to talk. Alex's phone started ringing. "Danvers." Alex said then her eyes widen and she turns away from Jonn. "When did this happen?" Alex asked and she sighs. "I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Jonn asked "Quake escaped." she said "What?! When?!" Jonn asked "A couple of hours ago and he is on his way here." Alex said "We have to leave." Jonn said

Jonn sees a car coming towards the window. "Get down!" he yelled as he tackled Alex. The car crashes through the window and lands on the video games. Alex and Jonn look up to see Quake coming towards them. They both get up. "I'm going to try and distract him get my father and Ruby out of here." Jonn ordered "Yes sir." Alex said and runs to find Ruby and Myronn.

Jonn transforms into his martian form and starts running towards Quake.

Quake and Jonn jump and raised their hand out getting ready to punch each other.

Deo,

Brainy, and James were with Lena trying to find a way to fix Winn.

They hear the alarm go off in the main lab. "What's going on?" he asked "It's Quake." a Deo agent said "And he's found Ruby."

"Damn it." James said he suits up to his alter ego guardian.

Quake was punching John left and right. He was about to punch again until Jonn grabbed his wrist and kicked him with his right foot in his stomach. Quake falls onto a table. Jonn grabs Quake by his cape and throws him into a wall. Quake gets up to see Jonn running towards him and he brings his hands out. Jonn falls to the floor. Quake picks up Jonn and throws him up on the roof and falls back down knocked out. Quake stomps on his stomach and Jonn screams.

Alex shoots her gun at Quake and he falls down. "You guys need to get out of here." Alex said He puts out his hand and Alex is hit. "Alex!" Ruby yelled Quake starts walking to Myronn and Ruby. Myronn steps in front of Ruby. "I won't let you hurt this child!" Myronn yelled Quake raises his hand until Guardian throws his shield at Quake and he falls down.

"Run!" James yells at them. Myronn and Ruby run away from the fight.

Quake gets back up.

"Winn you don't want to do this." James said "Don't call me that!" Quake yelled he brings his hands out and guardian brings out his shield. Quake runs up to him and kicks his shield out of the way. He brings out both of his hands and punch James but he blocks them. "Winn I know you are in there." James said

Quake growls and yells as he is running towards James. He brings James's hands out to his sides. Alex shoots at Quake and he gets off of James. Quake holds his side as he gets up. Alex shoots a kryptonite net at Quake and he goes down.

Alex runs to Jonn and helps him up. James walks up to Quake who was unconscious.

"Everyone gather around." Jonn ordered Everyone puts their hands around each others shoulders. Jonn teleports them and Quake back to the DEO.

Meanwhile,

Mon-El, Alura and Kara had finally arrived at the grand council. Alura came inside. "The council will see us now." she said "Thank you mom." Kara said angry Alura leaves

"Kara are you okay?" Mon-El asked "Yeah i'm fine." Kara said and they walk inside.

"What is it that you need?" A man asked "My friends Winn and Sam have been taken over by a dark kryptonian and we need to borrow the Hauren-El we only need two." Supergirl said "Why should we help you?" A women asked

"Please my planet is in danger by the worldkillers and they will kill everyone unless we have what we need." Kara said "I hear your reason Supergirl but I am sorry we cannot give you the Hauren-El." the man said

"Now wait a minute we will let you borrow it if you only promise us this that you will find their leader and bring them to us alive." The women said "Yes ma'am." Supergirl said

A person comes out with two Hauren-El rocks and gives them to Kara. "Thank you." Kara said and she and Mon-El leave to planet Earth.

Quake gasped as he woke up in a different cell. He was getting ready to activate his powers when kryptonite was activated in his cage. Then all of a sudden he hears screaming. Reign had knocked the door down.

"What took you so long?" He asked "Do you want to get out of here or not?" Reign asked

Reign lets out a scream and the glass broke. Quake lifts his cape over his head as the glass was coming down. They see Deo agents opening the door. Quake brings out his hands and the agents were knocked down.

Once they were out they see Kara and Mon-El have returned. Supergirl, and Mon-El run to them. Just as Quake and Reign were running.

* * *

 **I know that is not how it goes but I did not feel like writing all that. Please review (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Mon-El throws a punch at Reign but she catches it and punches him in his stomach. Jonn tackles Reign. Lena was cutting the two rocks. Supergirl was losing her battle. "Winn please!" she yelled Quake grabs Supergirl and throws her into a table. Supergirl lands on her back and sees Quake about to stomp on her but Supergirl moves out of the way. Kara gets up and tackles him.

Jonn was holding Reign by her neck. Lena gives the gun to Mon-El and he puts it in her neck. Reign falls down. Lena runs up to Winn while Kara was holding him and puts it inside of his neck as well. "Please let this work." she said

Reign and Quake were screaming. Winn was coming out of Quake and Sam was coming out of Reign.

Kara and Mon-El cover Sam and Winn with their capes. "Sam?" Lena asked "i need some aspirin." Sam said "Winn?" Kara asked Winn was not responding. "Were we too late?" Lena asked "No, we can't be Quake only has 4 days left." Kara said "Winn?" Jonn asked as he shook him.

Winn finally opens his eyes. Kara gasps and smiles. "What did I miss?" he asked

Later,

Kara and Alex were sitting on a couch getting ready to watch a movie. Winn was in the other room sleeping. "Finally got winn to sleep" Alex said Kara hadn't looked up. "Are you okay?" Alex asked "No." Kara said "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex said

"Alex when I was on Krypton I found my mom." Kara said "What?" Alex asked "Turns out she was alive the entire time and I also found out that Winn is my cousin." she said "Winn? Your cousin?" Alex said "It gets worse." Kara said "How could it possibly get worse?" Alex said "He's also Astra and Non's son." Kara said

Alex's mouth opened in shock. "Winn is Astra and Non's son?!" Alex yelled "Shh! He's in the other room." Kara said "How is that possible?!" Alex yelled "I don't know but my mom told me that she had a vision of me becoming evil and her and my dad took Astra and Non's child but seeing the error of their ways they tried to stop the spell but it didn't work and Winn was sent to Earth." Kara explained

"Have you told Winn?" Alex asked "No and I don't know how." Kara admits "My best friend was a worldkiller and now he's my cousin and worst of all he's Astra and Non's son. And on top of that Reign and Quake are still out there and Quake only has 4 days to live this is just too much for me to handle on my own."

"Hey you will find a way." Alex said "You will always find a way, you are Supergirl and more importantly my little sister. Maybe we just need a little team up."

Deo,

Kara flies into the DEO as Supergirl. "Did you fix it?" Kara asked "Yep it's ready to go." Brainy said

"Where are you going?" Mon-El asked "Heading over to Earth-1 to get some help from a few old friends." Kara said "I need you guys to keep an eye on Winn and Sam in case Reign or Quake come back for them."

"Yes ma'am." Mon-El said

A blue portal opens up and Kara goes right through it.

Earth 1:

Barry had just arrived at Star Labs where he sees Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Wells, and Iris waiting. "Another bad guy put away," Barry said "Finally we can get some rest." Caitlin said They see a blue portal opening and Supergirl comes right through it. "Kara?" Barry asked

"Hey guys." she said "What are you doing here?" Iris asked "I need your help." Kara said "Sure, guess the celebration will have to wait." Barry said "I'll explain everything as we get there." Kara said

Kara presses the button and she and Barry walk through it.

Earth 2 :

Oliver was training with Dig when he saw a breach open up. Kara and Barry come through it.

"Kara?" Oliver asked "Hey Oliver I need your help." Kara said

Earth 38:

Kara, Oliver and Barry come out of the portal. "Supergirl you have returned and it seems you have brought a new friend." Brainy said "Oh, Brainy and Imra this is Barry Allen aka The Flash from Earth 1 and this is Oliver aka Green Arrow. Barry and Oliver this is Brainy and Imra." Kara introduced

Brainy walks up to Barry and Oliver. "So you guys are from another earth? Fascinating." Brainy said

"Someone want to catch us up here." Oliver said "Okay so it turns that Winn is a Worldkiller by the name of Quake and we were able to save him but Quake and Reign are still out there and I need some help to defeat them." Kara said

"Wait Winn's an alien?" Barry asked "Yep." Kara answered Alex and Jonn enter the room. "Jonn this is Barry and Oliver and guys this is Jonn J'onzz." Kara said "As in alien?" Oliver asked "I'm a martian from mars." Jonn said "Cool." Barry said

"So now we need to find Quake and Reign." Kara said "Lena and Winn are working on it." Jonn said "Hey do you guys have a training room?" Oliver asked "Yeah, i'll take you to it." Kara said as she begins to walk Oliver. "I'll help Winn and Lena." Barry said

Meanwhile

Quake and Reign had arrived in the middle of the woods. Quake wasn't feeling well.

Reign walks over to him. "Your dying." Reign said "I-I am running out of time." Quake said "There has to be a way to save you." Reign said "I looked into Winn's memories they have a friend from another earth his name is Barry Allen he has healing abilities and he is also the fastest man alive." Quake said "I will bring him to you." Reign said

Reign takes off.


	9. Chapter 9

**So after this story I will do a Supernatural and Supergirl crossover and I need your votes on which one I should do.**

1) Kara was adopted by the Winchesters instead of the Danvers family and grew up to be a hunter. John goes missing and now Kara teams up with Sam and Dean to find him.

2) Sam was given up to the Danvers after Mary had died. 18 years later, John comes back to take what's his.

3) Instead of going to Stanford Sam moves to National City where he meets Kara Danvers. After a deadly situation Sam discovers that he has powers just like Kara.


	10. Chapter 10

"We got a lead on Quake." Winn said "Where is he?" Hank asked "He is in the woods where the fortress of solitude has fallen." Winn answered "Alright let's go." Kara said

"Oh Oliver I need to talk to you." Winn said Oliver follows Winn into the training room. "So while you were training with Kara I made you a new suit and I think that you will like this." Winn said

Winn pulled out a suitcase and opened it. Oliver's suit was green and black. His arrows were attached to the suit. "Cool." Oliver said "And that's not all it can do." Winn said "What else does it do?" Oliver asked "Press the button on the glove." Winn instructed Oliver presses it and it turns invisible. "Awesome!" He yelled

"Winn, you are a genius." Oliver said "I know." Winn said

Quake was trying to find some shelter until Reign came back. He spotted a shed a couple miles away. He heard something behind him and turns around but there was nothing there. Quake turns back around and was suddenly punched in his face. He falls back down.

"Miss me?" Supergirl asked Quake groans as he gets back up. Quake activates his laser eyes and it hits Supergirl making her fall back into a couple of trees. Supergirl gets back up. "Now!" She yelled

All of a sudden there were arrows in his back. Quake pulls them out and sees that they were kryptonite arrows and falls down. He sees Oliver behind him getting ready to punch him but he grabs his fist. Quake grabs Oliver and throws him into Supergirl.

Quake was about to fly away when he was struck by lightning. He sees The Flash standing right in front him. "Just the person I was looking for." Quake said and he brings out his hands and Barry was knocked back by a gravitational force. Barry was knocked out.

Quake starts walking towards Barry. Kara gets up and sees Quake getting ready to grab Barry. "No!" She yelled and flies towards him. She tackles Quake and they land several yards away from Oliver and Barry. Supergirl punches Quake in his face. Quake punches Supergirl in her stomach.

Kara falls down but she manages to get back up. Kara pulls a tree from the ground, swings it, and it hits Quake. Quake falls down and he feels his nose and lip sees that it was bleeding. He activates his laser eyes and Kara activates hers. Quake was getting angry and he lets the lasers out even more.

Kara shuts her eyes and she was on her knees trying to adjust them. Quake walks up to her. He picks her up and headbutts her. Kara's lips were bleeding and Quake drops her. He then kicks her and she lands several yards away.

Oliver and Barry arrives at the scene. Oliver fires an arrow at Quake but he catches the arrow and then crushed it. He turns to Oliver and Barry. Oliver presses the button on his glove and turns invisible and Barry starts to run around Quake.

He was running faster and Quake activates his laser eyes and it hits Barry. Quake was listening out for Oliver. He suddenly hears Oliver trying to grab an arrow. He turns and brings out his hands. Oliver crashed into a tree and falls down. Quake sees Barry trying to get up he quickly grabs both Oliver and Barry then takes off.

Alex and the rest of the DEO arrive later only for Alex to find Kara unconscious. "Oh my god, Kara!" Alex yelled Alex grabs Kara and they take her back to the DEO.

Barry wakes up this time his hands were in chains and there was a collar on his neck that was preventing him from using his powers. He sees an unconscious person strapped to a table. He gets up and walks towards the person and sees that it's Winn.

"Winn?" Barry asked

A door opens. Quake and Reign enter. "What did you to Winn?" Barry asked "He is unconscious." Quake said "What do you want?" Barry asked "I am dying and I need a new heart and since Winn and I are the same I am taking his." Quake said

"So why did you take me?" Barry asked "Because you are the only one smart enough to do it." Quake said "And what if I say no?" Barry asked "Either you do it or my sister will kill your friend." Quake said

Quake shows a picture of Oliver who was unconscious bound and gagged.

"I'll do it." Barry said "Good boy." Quake said as he patted Barry's cheek.

Deo:

Kara wakes up and she was inside the DEO infirmary. Alex and Mon-El were standing right beside her bed. "What happened?" Kara asked "Quake had knocked you out." Mon-El said "Where are Oliver and Barry?" she asked "They got taken by Quake and Reign but we are still searching for them." Alex said "They also took Winn as well." Mon-El said

"Looks like we are going to need more help than we thought." Kara said as she was getting out of her bed. "Whoa." Alex said as she pushes Kara back down. "You need to rest, you got hit pretty bad by Quake," Mon-El said "I'm fine, really." Kara said

"No your not." Jonn said as he walks in. "Alex already called your friends they're here."

"All you need to do is rest for a while and we'll go find Barry and Oliver." Alex said "Are you sure?" Kara asked "Yeah, i'm sure." Alex said "Fine." Kara said


	11. Chapter 11

**Only one more chapter left! And yes I will do a sequel to "Quake".**

* * *

While Kara was resting Alex introduced the hero's to Jonn J'onzz.

"Hank this Sara, Mick, Ray, Jax and Professor Stein, Thea, John Diggle, and Dinah. Guys this is Hank Henshaw aka Martian Manhunter director of the DEO." Alex said "Why do they call you Martian Manhunter?" Thea asked

Hank transformed into a Martian and everyone had there eyes widen.

"Green skin with a sick ass cape." Jax said

"We should probably get started." Ray said

Brainy pulls up a hologram of Quake and Reign. "So there names are Quake and Reign they are world killers from Krypton. Two of our closest friends Winn and Sam had became them until we were able to separate them. Quake and Reign are still out there and they have Barry, Winn and Oliver we need to find out where they have them so we can rescue them." Hank explained

"So we are going up against kryptonians as strong as Kara." John said

"The only way to bring them down is kryptonite and Lena made some so we should be able to take them out." Alex said

"Director." A Deo agent said Hank turns around to the agent.

"There has been some activity going on in Cadmus." The agent said "I thought Cadmus was shutdown after Lilian got arrested." Alex said "That must Reign and Quake." Hank said "Kara, Alex, Sara, Thea, Dinah, and Palmer will go rescue Oliver. While Mon-El, Imra, Brainy, Mick, Diggle and myself go after Quake." Hank said

Elsewhere:

Oliver woke up. He tried to move his arms but they were tied behind him to the sides and there was another rope wrapped to his neck. His legs were also tied to the chair. He let out a cough as the rope tightened around his neck but it was muffled. Oliver realised that he was gagged.

His gadgets were also gone. Oliver begins to struggle but the rope kept on getting tighter so he stopped. He hears footsteps so he brings his head down to pretend to fall asleep. Reign walks down the stairs and walks up to Oliver.

"I know you are awake." Reign said as she continues to walk and stops right behind his chair. She puts her finger to his neck. "Too fast to be sleeping." she said

Reign pulls back Oliver's neck. Oliver lets out a muffled gasp. "The second Supergirl comes is the second she will die." Reign said They both here Kara landing. Reign activates her microscopic vision she sees Kara and some other people she did not recognise.

Reign leans closer into Oliver's face. "Time for your friends to die." Reign whispered

Oliver struggled. "KARA! KARA!" he yelled but it was muffled. Reign scoots his chair back and walks away.

The door opens Kara walks down the stairs.

"KARA!" Oliver yelled Kara runs over to Oliver. She stops when she sees Oliver who was bound and gagged. "IT'S A TRAP!" Oliver yelled

Reign activates her heat vision and fires off at Kara. Kara goes down. Oliver lets out a muffled scream. Alex, Thea and Sara comes down the stairs to help Kara. They began shooting kryptonite at Reign.

Reign was going down so Alex took the opportunity to pull out her kryptonite sword and to Reign. She swings the sword back and forth but Reign dodges. Dinah and Palmer come down to help. Sara and Thea kept on shooting at Reign and she was getting weaker. Dinah lets out a scream and Palmer shoots a blast Reign and she was blasted out of the house.

Alex runs to Reign and swings her legs underneath Reign and she goes down.

Kara gets up and unties Oliver. Oliver pulls out the gag. They hurry to help the others.

Reign was laying on the floor. Kara, Sara, Thea, Dinah, and Palmer head over Reign. She was struggling to get up.

"You will never win." Reign said "We already have." Kara said "My brother is about to kill your friend and by the time you arrive it will be too late." she said Alex raised her sword and stabs Reign right through her heart.

Cadmus:

Winn had woke up he sees Quake in front of him and Barry who was in chains.

"Finally awake are we?" Quake asked Winn struggles against the straps that was holding him. "What do you want?" Winn asked "I am dying and I need a new heart." Quake said "And we both are a part of each other and you need my heart to live." Winn said

"And Mr. Allen is going to help us with the procedure." Quake said Winn looks at Barry. "I'm so sorry Winn." Barry said Winn continues to struggle. "You won't get away with this." Winn said Quake gets closer to Winn's face. "I believe that I already have." Quake said and moves away. "Let's get started Mr Allen." Quake said

Quake gets on the table and Barry straps him in. Barry activates Quake's straps. Barry walks over to Winn. "Please don't do this." Winn said "I'm sorry." Barry said Barry was about to cut Winn when there was a blast. Quake opens his eyes and sees Mon-El, Imra, Brainy, Mick, Diggle, and Hank came through the wall.

"Get Winn!" Hank yelled Diggle runs over to Winn and unstraps him from the table. "Thanks. Who are you?" Winn asked "A friend." Diggle answered Winn finds a place to hide while they were getting Quake.

Hank and Quake began to fight each other. Hank delivers a punch to Quake and he was pushed back a little. Mick shoots at Quake but he wasn't affected by the blast. Quake raises his hand and Mick was pushed back into the wall. He also blasts Hank who was running to him.

Quake ducks when Mon-El tried to jump down on him. Quake grabs Mon-El and hoists him up. Imra takes Mick's gun and points it at Quake. Diggle pulls out his gun at Quake as well.

"Shoot me and he dies." Quake said Mon-El secretly had some kryptonite on him and he holds it in front of Quake. Quake lets go of Mon-El. He tries to activate his powers but they were not working. Mon-el walks closer to him and Quake was kneeling down.

Imra and Diggle took the opportunity and shot at him. Quake was laying on the ground. Hank pulls out a kryptonite sai and stabs Quake with it. Quake gasps and blood was spilling out of his mouth. Hank lets him go. Quake was now lying on the ground dead.

* * *

 **I really need your votes on the Supergirl and Supernatural story please vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

DEO:

Everyone was waiting on Alex to come back with the test results.

They stand up when she arrives.

"Well Sam there has been no traces of kryptonian inside you." Alex said Sam gasps and hugs Kara and Lena. Alex walks over to Winn. "But Winn you still have kryptonian inside you and it also shows that you and Kara are related." Alex said

"Related how?" Winn asked and look at Kara. Kara looks away. "Kara what's going on?" Winn asked "You and I are cousins." Kara answered "I don't understand." Winn said

"Years ago Astra and Non had a child a boy. My mom had a vision of me turning evil and she and my dad went to find a way to prevent that, they went to a sorcerer and she told them that they had to sacrifice a child. The didn't know that they had to transport that child so they tried to save it but it was too late and it was transported to here." Kara explained

"So i'm Asta and Non's child?" Winn asked Kara nods her head yes. "Did you know about this?" Winn asked Again Kara nods yes. Winn scoffs and turns around. "DId any of you know about this?!" Winn yelled

Everyone turn their heads. "Winn." Kara said tries to grab his arm but Winn snatches it away. "Don't. Just stay away from me." Winn said and and he walks out.

Alien Bar:

Kara was sitting at the table with Alex, Barry, and Oliver

"Winn still not talking to you?" Alex asked "I've sent him 42 text messages and 5 phone calls and he still hasn't answered. "Give him time Kara." Barry said "Yeah it's not everyday that you find out that your parents are villians." Oliver said

"I just wish that none of this ever happened, I wish my mom never have told me." Kara said "He just needs space Kara maybe you should give it to him." Barry said "I hate time and space." Kara said 

Sara walks over to the table. "Come on you guys need to have some fun." she said and went back to dance some more.

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs and head over to dance.

Winn's Apartment:

A few hours had past and while everyone was out celebrating Winn was sitting at his apartment watching The Phantom Menace. There was a knock on his door. He opens it up and sees Caitlin.

"If you are trying to make me forgive Kara it's not going to work." Winn said

"I'm not I just need a break from the celebration." Caitlin said "Friend of Barry's?" Winn asked "Yeah." Caitlin said "I also came to say that you are not the only one who has to go through with this."

"Oh really." Winn said "My friend Thea found out that her father is not Robert Queen but it was Malcolm Merlyn." she said "If Kara would've told me the truth just for once then I could actually forgive her." Winn said

"Kara was just trying to protect you if you want to be mad be mad at her mother because she was the one who sent you away." Caitlin said "I just need more time to myself okay. I'll talk to her when I am ready." Winn said

"Okay, but i'm telling you, you are missing out on the celebration." Caitlin said as she was heading out the door.

The next day:

Winn was sitting at his desk on his computer. Kara walks up to Winn. Winn looks away from her.

"Winn, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you." she said "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, what my parents did they were wrong and I am so sorry for that."

Winn turns back around. "I'm sorry too." he said "What are you sorry for?" Kara asked "For being a jerk I know you were just worried about me especially with me being a former world killer." Winn said "So are back to being friends?" Kara asked

Winn nods his head yes. Kara hugs Winn and then walks away.

"I see that you two have made up." Caitlin said as she walks up to WInn.

"Yep, and I just want to thank you." Winn said "For what?" Caitlin asked

"Well you helped me with Kara what else am I supposed to thank you for?" he said "There's always dinner." Caitlin said "Is Caitlin Snow asking me out on a date?" Winn asked "Do you want it to be a date?" she asked "I'll be on your earth around eight." Winn said "It's a date." Caitlin said and she walks away.

James comes up to Winn.

"Looks like you got a date." James said "Shut up." Winn said

Kara and Oliver were saying their goodbyes and Oliver went through the portal.

Kara walks over to Alex and Winn. "So what was that conversation about?" Alex asked

Kara smiles. "Oliver just asked me out on a date." Kara said Alex's eyes widen. "I thought he was dating Felicity." Alex said "They broke up but they still remained as friends." Kara said "Well good for you." Alex said "I also just got asked out on a date by Caitlin Snow." Winn said

"Really?" Kara and Alex said simultaneously. "Yep." Winn said "Well it looks like we both got dates tonight." Kara said

Somewhere else a person was dragging two bodies. The person walks into an abandoned building and in the middle of the room there was a pit he drags the bodies over to it and throws them in the water.

The water starts boiling and the person walks closer to the water and sees their eyes open wide. The two people fly out of the pit.

They see a person wearing a cloak and they push him to the wall.

"Where are we?!" Non asked "My name is Damien Darhk I brought you back to life." Damien said

"Why?!" Non asked "So you can finish your mission." Damien answered "And what is that?!" Astra asked "Finding your son." Damien said


End file.
